


Interrupted

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [43]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grumbled at having her break interrupted, but got up and threw away her coffee anyway. Sam was half way to the door of the break room when she saw him, her husband Jax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Interrupted  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jasper Jacks  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Jasper Jacks  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: She grumbled at having her break interrupted, but got up and threw away her coffee anyway. Sam was halfway to the door of the break room when she saw him, her husband Jax.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 203

Word used: Coffee break

Drabble #43: Interrupted

Sam had walked into the employee lounge at the Metro Court and gotten a cup of coffee for her coffee break. She had just taken a seat and was getting ready to enjoy her fifteen-minute break when her name was called over the loudspeaker.

She grumbled at having her break interrupted, but got up and threw away her coffee anyway. Sam was halfway to the door of the break room when she saw him, her husband Jax.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asked and picked up her pace to reach him sooner. Sam eyed her husband, unsure of why he would be at her workplace, unless it was an emergency.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." Jax told her. "I know you don't go to lunch for a few more hours and by then, I'll be buried under paperwork for the new merger to go through. So, here I am."

Sam smiled at Jax's words and took her husband's hand and led him back to her table. "I love you and thank you for coming to see me at work." She leaned in and kissed him, and they enjoyed each other's company until she had to go back to work.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
